OCs(And Sun Quan) answers letters
by The RED Spy
Summary: As nothing appears from the letters answered shenanigans, three OCs unknowingly appear. Also, starring Sun Quan.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome fellow users! Now, I will say it right now, I'm canceling Sun Quan answers letters. Why am I doing it? Well, because as you see in the title, what I'm doing is I'm bringing some OCs into the letter answering shenanigans, it seems to have slowed down a little sadly. You'll also see some more of Sun Quan here, but he isn't the main focus of this.**

**Sima Ba: A Wei/Jin soldier. Nephew of Sima Yi, and cousins to Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. He has light brown hair with blue eyes. He wears the blaze helmet, the Imperial robe(top part), the yin yang gauntlets, the water dragon pants, and the training boots from DW7 Empires, all in the light blue version. His weapon(s) is two rapiers he uses, which he has dubbed "Solar and lunar blades." The Solar blade has a bright golden hilt, while the Lunar blade has a black hilt. He can usually be found trying to flirt with nearly every woman he sees.**

**Chong Wu: Yes, I know I already made him, but never really explained much about him. He is the Wu envoy, well, more so Sun Quan's monkey. He has short black hair, with brown eyes. He wears the spring peach hat, the grandose armor, the dark armor bracers, the grandiose trousers, and the Zuo Ci boots from DW7 Empires(Yep, most of my DW OC's appearances are based from my edit characters in 7 empires.), all in the red version. He uses a sword. That's it, he's basically a Sun Quan clone. However, he sometimes forges letters(Which he does way better than Guo Jia), even though he mainly does it to torment some of the officers in Wu.**

**Zhuge Feng: The nephew of Zhuge Liang, he fights for Shu. He has blue eyes, with the wolf visor, the learned armor, the elf bracers, the hawk pants, and the wolf boots from you guessed it! 7 Empires. All in the Green color. He isn't the stragtigiest the rest of the Zhuge family is known for, and is even more of a black sheep than Zhuge Dan. What he makes up for however, are his leadership skills, he can keep the morale of men up even in the gravest of times. His weapon is a twin spear, which is a special spear with blades on both ends.**

**Note: *=Sima Ba's POV, **=Chong Wu's POV, ***=Zhuge Feng's POV. ****=Sun Quan's POV whenever he writes. ()=Thoughts not wrote in the letters.**

* * *

><p>*Dear cousin Shi,<p>

Come on Shi! Take a break from campaigning, I need to get you a wife.

* * *

><p>Dear cousin(Should I call you this?) Yuanji,<p>

So your telling me you and Shi are cheating on Zhao behind his back? So that's why he never wants to go do something with me!

* * *

><p>Dear cousin Yuanji,<p>

So your baby is Shi's? Well, I hope Zhao doesn't find out!

* * *

><p>Dear cousin Zhao,<p>

Why are you trying to kill Shi?

* * *

><p>Dear cousin Zhao,<p>

I'm pretty sure Yuanji's baby is yours. Who else could it be?

P.S. Are you sure your wife would really cheat on you like that?

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Xiuying,<p>

Ok, I won't eat the red mushrooms.

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Yuan,<p>

Whats this about me going out with your daughter? Why that's crazy!

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Ba,<p>

I am not going out with your sister(Dang it! She's hot! Why won't she accept any of my offers!)

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Dun,<p>

I am not going out with your niece.(But I really want to.)

* * *

><p>Dear lord Cao Cao,<p>

I'm not going out with Xiahou Xiuying.

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Xiuying,<p>

Yes? Yes mean you will? (YES!)

* * *

><p>Dear Xiuyi,<p>

Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere in the Nanzhong!

P.S. I was chased by tigers and Zhu Rong!

* * *

><p>Dear Xiuyi,<p>

What do you mean "What are you talking about, we aren't going out!"?

P.S. If you didn't hear me before, I WAS CHASED BY TIGERS!

* * *

><p>**Dear "father",<p>

I am going out with Sima Ba!

Sincerely, "Xiuyi"

* * *

><p>Dear Sima Ba,<p>

Yes, I will go out with you.

Sincerely, "Xiahou Xiuying".

* * *

><p>Dear lord Sun Ce,<p>

My lord, I am sure your wife is not in love with Cao Cao.

* * *

><p>Dear Sun Ce,<p>

I am dating your wife. You mad bro?

Sincerely, "Cao Cao".

* * *

><p>Dear lord Sun Quan,<p>

*Attached was Yaoi of Sun Quan and Zhou Tai*

I will find out whoever sent this to you as fast as I can.

* * *

><p>Dear lord Sun Quan,<p>

I have not found out who sent it yet.

* * *

><p>***Dear cousin Dan,<p>

Why do you work for Jin anyways?

* * *

><p>Dear cousin Dan,<p>

An arguement? What happened?

* * *

><p>Dear cousin Dan,<p>

Well, if you don't want to talk about it, I respect that.

* * *

><p>Dear lord Ma Chao,<p>

I require you assistance for this next skirmish, will you help me lead the troops?

* * *

><p>Dear lord Zhao Yun,<p>

I am sorry for my weapon being a lot like yours. But this weapon was the first one my father got me, and as you know, he was not as wealthy as my uncle, or the rest of my family. We lived in poor times here in Shu while Liu Zhang ruled, and my father used the gold he could have used on something more important instead of buying me this weapon. In short, I will not give up my weapon.

* * *

><p>Dear Jiang Wei,<p>

I will not give you my spear just because it looks cooler than yours.

* * *

><p>Dear Sima Ba,<p>

Why did I find you in Nanzhong being chased by Zhu Rong and her tigers?

* * *

><p>Dear Sima Ba,<p>

Xiahou Xiuyng didn't say anything about a date with you. She's currently baking pies with Yueying.

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Xiuying,<p>

*Attached was Sima Ba's letters to "her"*

What are these about?

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, here's the start of a new letters answered fic. Like all the other ones, I will accept letters sent by review or PM.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

(****)

Dear Cao Pi,

Zhou Tai's army is currently in Xuchang?

* * *

><p>Dear brother,<p>

We are going hunting in Xuchang.

* * *

><p>Dear brother,<p>

We are going to hunt in Wei territory because I heard there are rare animals there.

* * *

><p>Dear Xiao Qioa,<p>

There are many cute animals in Xuchang.

* * *

><p>Dear Zhou Tai,<p>

*Attached is newly made Inferno letter, which is a much stronger version of the fire letter*

Hasta labesta.

* * *

><p>*After a bunch of fighting and letters sent, Zhou Tai is tied up and brought before Sun Quan by Zhu Ran, who instantly points his sword to his neck*<p>

SQ:"Say your last words before I slay you for your threachery."

ZT:"My lord, forgive me. I did not mean to have an affair with Lianshi behind your back."

Sun Quan just keeps his sword pointing at Zhou Tai's neck.

SQ:"What do you mean!"

ZT:"Well, even though I did have some feelings for Lianshi, I would not a have an affair behind your back. When we thought you were dead from being attacked by spiders, we were caught up in the moment."

SQ:"But why did you lead this army?"

ZT:"Well, I was running from Wu's forces, when this army came up to me, and called me leader. They said I accepted their offer to lead it, but I never got such thing.

SQ:"You mean I just wasted countless lives on nothing?"

ZR:"Yep."

SQ:"Let's never speak of this again."

ZT:"Yes my lord."

* * *

><p>*Back to letter answering*<p>

Dear Cao Cao,

What battle between me and Zhou Tai in Xuchang?

* * *

><p>Dear Cao Cao,<p>

You must have been drunk.

* * *

><p>Dear Zuo Ci,<p>

*Attached is 3000 gold*

Make sure nobody in Wei remembers what happened in Xuchang.

* * *

><p>Dear Zuo Ci,<p>

Thank you.

* * *

><p>(**)<p>

Dear leader of the army called "People who want to bang Lianshi",

I humbly accept your offer to have me take over your army.

Sincerely, "Zhou Tai"

* * *

><p>Dear lord Sun Quan,<p>

I am glad you have resolved the issue with Zhou Tai.

* * *

><p>Dear Lu Xun,<p>

I give you permission to set all Shu territory north of Chengdu on fire so that Wei can't use it when they invade.

Sincerely, "Sun Quan"

* * *

><p>Dear uncle Dun,<p>

Sima Ba broke up with me! Kill him!

Sincerely, "Xiuyi"

* * *

><p>(***)<p>

Dear Sima Ba,

What are you doing in Nanzhong again?

* * *

><p>Dear Sima Ba,<p>

Xiahou Dun is chasing you down? Why?

* * *

><p>Dear Sima Ba,<p>

He thinks you broke his niece's heart?

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Xiuying,<p>

You were going out with Sima Ba?

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Xiuying,<p>

*Attached was Sima Ba's letters*

This is what I mean.

* * *

><p>Dear Sima Ba,<p>

Xiahou Xiuying said she had no idea what you meant.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Dear Zhuge Feng,

What!?

* * *

><p>Dear Xiahou Xiuying,<p>

You lied to me!


End file.
